


i don't know your heart (and all i want to do is make it mine)

by paintsadstories



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Radio Host Cho Seungyoun, but nothing nasty just sad i think, of course i want my babies happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintsadstories/pseuds/paintsadstories
Summary: "Younie." Wooseok calls in his sleep, and a pair of arms pulls him in which woke him up from his sleep. He hears Seungyoun snicker before he opens his eyes."Did my Wooseokie miss me?" he asks in a cute voice.Seungyoun expects him to huff and hit him on the chest or playfully push him away. What he didn't expect is Wooseok burying his face to his chest and crying.orau where seungyoun keeps preachin about never contacting your ex ever again which only drove wooseok to be curious about who the fuck that is and why they got his boyfriend so sad
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Cho Seungyoun | Seungyoun & Kim Wooseok
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. the three times he did

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh seungyoun telling everyone off about contacting their exes because of tide gave me this idea  
> i hope you all like it ^_^

The first time Wooseok hears him talk about it, he didn't give it a single thought. They were out with Seungyoun's friends from his college organization, having some drinks on a Friday night.  
  
Wooseok knows them well. They go out like this from time to time but he isn't particularly close to them. They're used to him sitting beside Seungyoun quietly, sometimes chiming in while they tell stories.  
  
Sungjoo was telling a story how his ex who kept calling him for days only for him to find out that she just needed him to recommend her to her aunt's company. "The nerve, right? After what she did?"  
  
Wenhan laughed and said, "That's on you, though. Why'd you assume she wants anything else?"  
  
Sungjoo flattens at that. "Why else would you call an ex? Honestly, why didn't she just call you or... or... anyone else but me, actually." he says  
  
Seungyoun speaks up, "To be honest, it should be an unspoken rule that you are not allowed to contact your ex for whatever reason after the break up." and they all agree.  
  
Sungjoo asks for a toast and they all raise their glasses. They down their drinks and Seungyoun tightens the arm around Wooseok's waist to pull him closer while he talks to his friends. They spent the rest of the night beside each other talking to their friends about the upcoming holidays.  
  
 *******  
  
The second time it happens, they have a sulking Eunsang on their couch who isn't talking or crying which is definitely more difficult to console.  
  
"Hyung." he says with a straight face when Seungyoun open's the door. "Can I stay here for the weekend?" he asks. There's no Junho tailing behind him and that's their indicator that something is not right. Wooseok caught on so he just led him on the couch.  
  
"He's leaving." he says, half way the first episode of the cooking show they put on.  
  
Wooseok surprised couldn't say anything but "Huh?"  
  
"He's leaving the country for 2 years." he says quietly.  
  
"What? Why?" Seungyoun asks.  
  
Eunsang sighs in frustration. "Hyung, I am such a shit boyfriend." he put his head on his hans and explains, "Junho got into this exchange program that some people can only dream of and here I am sulking and upset instead of celebrating with him."  
  
"Eunsang, it's okay to feel upset because he's going to be away from you for so long." Wooseok says as he rubs his back.  
  
When he doesn't say anything, Wooseok asks. "Is there any other reason why you're here?"  
  
"I didn't know." he says, his voice getting smaller. "He didn't tell me he was applying for this program or that he qualified in the initial assessment but guess who was there the whole time helping him out? Dongyun."  
  
"Dongyun?" Wooseok could not say that he was not surprised. He's pretty close to the kids and he didn't know Junho was still in touch with him.  
  
"Yes, his ex. He says he's part of the organization so, he knows about the process and he didn't know how to tell me. He was even the one who brought the letter to their house. If he can keep things like this from me while he's here, what more when he's in another country?" Eunsang asks to noone in particular, his voice rising and his eyes already watery.  
  
Wooseok just lets him talk until he cries, and until he falls asleep crying.  
  
Wooseok and Seungyoun are in the dining room when they hear a knock on the door. Seungyoun opens the door, and to noone's surprise, it's Junho outside.  
  
"Hyung." he says, craning his neck to look for Eunsang.  
  
"Took you long enough." Seungyoun says.  
  
"Can I talk to him?" he asks, sounding hopeful.  
  
"Junho, listen to me." Seungyoun says blocking the way, which surprises Wooseok. He's been a bit quiet while he was talking to Eunsang and just brough them drinks before he fell asleep.  
  
"I know you thought what you did was a little white lie but it's not. Keeping things from him and talking to your ex behind his back. That was not very nice." he continues.  
  
Junho's frown deepens, "I know, hyung. I'm sorry."  
  
"Eunsang loves you even before you got together and he's seen you cry because of that person. Now, you let him watch you go run back to your ex."  
  
"It wasn't like that. I love him, you know that." Junho says, with desperation laced in his voice.  
  
"We know but you got him doubting that." They both look towards the living room. "Let him rest tonight and just talk tomorrow." Junho couldn't do anything but to nod his head and hold his tears back while he walks away.  
  
When Seungyoun closes the door. They hear a sniffle coming from the living room.  
  
 *******  
  
The third time he hears about it, he was with Seungwoo at the lobby as they wait for Hangyul to get out of class. They're both listening to session on a local radio channel and he is nothing but proud. So, even when he's in university, he makes sure he never miss it.  
  
"...and that was Tide by WOODZ. I love that song, really." Seungyoun says after the song.  
  
"We have a message here from.. oh they want to stay anonymous. They said, "Why did you play that song? It made me message my ex." Oh no!" Seungyoun exclaims which puts a smile in Wooseok's face. He can just imagine the shocked, round eyes full of worry.  
  
"No, no no! Please don't do that. I will not play any more sad songs today." he tells the listener.  
  
"We got another message. "Seungyounie, don't worry I blocked my ex so, I'm safe."" he reads. "That's more like it. Good job! Seriously, guys. Do not waste your time, energy and feelings on your exes! Just move forward and enjoy what you have now." he says and he sounds so serious and pained.  
  
He hears Seungwoo snickers, "Oh no. He's still at it." is all he says and he knows he's also listening to Seungyoun right now. These two go way back so, he must know the whole story. Wooseok knows he was in a long term relationship before they met but he doesn't know the details, he didn't know he'd need it until, well, today.  
  
He comes back to his senses when he hears Seungyoun try to lighten up the mood again, "Also, I'm sorry, WOODZ, I love you but I might not be playing Tide anymore after this."  
  
After they eat lunch, he sends a message to Seungyoun saying he's ditching his last class cause he's not feeling well. He offers to come home with him but he refuses.  
  
That afternoon, he falls asleep listening to Tide wondering if Seungyoun feels this way.  
  
 *******  
  
"Younie." Wooseok calls in his sleep, and a pair of arms pulls him in which woke him up from his sleep. He hears Seungyoun snicker before he even opens his eyes.  
  
"Did my Wooseokie miss me?" he asks in a cute voice.  
  
Seungyoun expects him to huff and hit him on the chest or playfully push him away. What he didn't expect is Wooseok burying his face to his chest and crying.  
  
"Baby? Why are you crying?" He tries to look at his face but Wooseok wouldn't lift his head so Seungyoun just holds him and makes sure to him tightly make him feel that he's there. 

When Wooseok doesn't stop crying, Seungyoun speaks again. "Baby, I'm getting worried here." and Wooseok does hear it in his voice which only makes the guilt worse. "Can you just tell me if you're hurt?"  
  
Wooseok doesn't trust his voice so, he just shakes his head. Seungyoun moves so he can rub his back. "Okay, that's good. You're not hurt, that's good."  
  
They lie there in silence for an hour. When Seungyoun feels Wooseok's breathing calm down, tears long gone. He pulls away a little to look at Wooseok's face. "Do you need anything, baby? Anything to make you feel better." he says as he wipes the tears on his face.  
  
"Just you." Wooseok says in a small voice which breaks Seungyoun's heart a little.  
  
"Well, you have me. You already know that. You have all of me, all the time." Seungyoun assures him with a smile. "I love you."  
  
Wooseok hugs him again before responding, "I love you too."  
  
And they fall asleep like that, tangled together.


	2. and that time he didn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposedly just a one shot but there's so many things going on already  
> so here it goes

Since it was just Wednesday, their week continues like normal. After that night, Wooseok was up early preparing breakfast when Seungyoun woke up and before he could even open the topic, Wooseok was already rushing to his first class.  
  
They both got buried in endless readings, deadlines and exhaustion that the next thing they know, it's Friday night and they're cuddling in their bed, Seungyoun's phone playing music softly in the background.  
  
"Babe." Wooseok calls. His head on Seungyoun's chest so feels it vibrate when he hums in reply. "Gyul wanted us to join them at the bar tonight. We have to get ready."  
  
"But baby, I just want to have you for myself tonight. No sharing to Hangyul or Yohan or even the kids." he whines, playfully.  
  
Wooseok slaps his chest, "You talk as if we don't spend every day together."

"You say that but I don't see you getting up and getting ready too." Seungyoun teases him. "We've been so busy lately. Let's just stay in and watch sappy movies, whatever you like." he continues.  
  
"Even the shitty rom coms that you end up shitting on the whole time?" he asks  
  
"Even the shitty rom coms that I end up shitting on the whole time." Seungyoun replies.  
  
Seungyoun goes to the kitchen while Wooseok chooses the movie at the living room, and comes back with vodka, juice and some chips.  
  
"What is that?" Wooseok asks with an amused smile.  
  
"Well I said I wan't you for myself tonight, I didn't say I didn't want to get drunk."  
  
Wooseok laughs at that, "Oh thank God. It's been a rough week, I really wanted to let loose tonight, to be honest."  
  
Seungyoun gives him a peck on the lips when he sits at the couch. "Well, you can get drunk and have fun all you want tonight, baby. I'll take care of you."  
  
"As you should with all the times I have to half carry you home." Wooseok says with an eyeroll. "You know what, give me a drink before we start this movie."  
  
Wooseok gulps down the vodka Seungyoun hands him and Seungyoun knows it's going to be a long night for the both of them.  
  
They both decided to drink every time the female lead cries however, 30 minutes in and they realize it was a bad idea as they were already on their sixth drink.

"This girl just keeps on crying." Seungyoun complains.  
  
Wooseok has always been more affectionate when they're alone and nobody's watching. It gets worse when they're drunk. Right now, both his legs are on Seungyoun's lap while he rests his head on his chest, Seungyoun's arm by his waist.  
  
"Baby, let me get our drinks." Seungyoun says, trying to get up.  
  
"Nooo." Wooseok whines. "Let them both cry and be miserable." Seungyoun just chuckles and kisses the top of his head.  
  
They're quiet for a while until Wooseok speaks, "You wouldn't do that, right?"  
  
"What?" Seungyoun asks, confused.  
  
Wooseok tips his head towards the screen. "That."   
  
"What? Go back to my hell of an ex? No way. Baby, stop speaking nonsense." Seungyoun says.  
  
"But-" Wooseok sits up before talking again, "but.. look at you! Why are you still affected?"  
  
Seungyoun looks so lost. "Baby, you must be drunk. What are you saying? Where is this coming from?"  
  
"Well, you keep talking about them..." Wooseok explains.  
  
"When have I ever mentioned my ex to you? I haven't even thought of Yibo in so long." Seungyoun runs his hand in his hair, unsure why they're even having this conversation.  
  
"You're lying." Wooseok says and his eyes are watery and Seungyoun feels so lost.  
  
Seungyoun takes a deep breath when he starts to feel a bit annoyed. He knows raising his voice will just make Wooseok more upset. He takes his hand and responds, "I'm not. Why will I do that? Baby, talk to me."  
  
"You-you.. keep on bringing it... up. To our friends.. Sungjoo, Junho... and even in your show." he says. "I even listened to that song you played the other day. You said that it's been your favorite these days and I wonder if you ever just... stay up at night and just wish you can call your ex." Wooseok couldn't hold back the tears anymore and he breaks down.  
  
Seungyoun has been awfully silent. He just pulls Wooseok in a hug and runs his hand in his hair. "Why aren't you saying anything? Are you really..." Wooseok says.  
  
"Wooseok, I love you." he says, as he still hugs him.  
  
"No, no, no. Don't say that." Wooseok says, sounding a bit childish and Seungyoun puts a mental note to wake up a little earlier to make him soup in the morning.  
  
"Why? You don't love me anymore?" he asks Wooseok.  
  
"Of course not--" he says but Seungyoun cuts him off.  
  
"Then let me say it." Seungyoun cups his face and continues. "I love you. Even if you drive yourself crazy overthinking, even if you still don't know that I would quite literally take a bullet for you, even if you still don't accept that this is it for me and that you're it for me."  
  
Wooseok tears up again but now for a different reason. Seungyoun wipes the tears away. "I didn't think you would be bothered by it so, that's my fault and I'm sorry. I'm gonna get sappy here so, I hope you're prepared."  
  
Wooseok couldn't help but smile at that. Seungyoun continues, "I do not mean anything by it except my exes are just my exes and I'm glad they left and things happened because they led me to you. All the pain, tears and lonely nights when they left was worth it because I got to meet you. I keep telling people to never go back to their exes because they might get as lucky as me and find the best the person they'll ever love if they move forward. I love you."  
  
Wooseok buries his face back to Seungyoun chest. Seungyoun pulls him so now, he's sitting on his lap. "I feel stupid now." Wooseok whispers to him.  
  
Seungyoun laughs and gets a slap on the chest again. "My baby is so cute being jealous over nothing."  
  
"Stop it." Wooseok whines. "You're so annoying but I love you. Since, we're doing sappy messages tonight let me just say I can't wait til we grow old together and have children walking in on us like this yelling how disgustingly in love their parents are." he says.  
  
"Can't wait for that either." Seungyoun says. He pulls away to kiss Wooseok again. Just soft, lips pressing, assuring each other that they're there.  
  
"For now, would you like to practice making those babies for the future?" he says with a smirk on the face. Wooseok slaps him on the chest again. Let's just say they didn't sleep a wink that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this unedited at 2am  
> just happy to finish it ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first ever seungseok au so im still a bit lost  
> but i cant get this idea out of my head so i had to write it  
> please let me know what you think ty ily


End file.
